Linda Wagenmakers
Linda Wagenmakers ( Arnhem , November 30 1975 ) is a Dutch ( musical ) actress and singer . Content [ hide ] *1 Career **1.1 Gospel Productions **1.2 Noise for musical "Shhh ... it happens!" *2 Personal life *3 External links Career [ edit ] She grew up in Zevenaar , in a family belonging to the Pentecostal churches . At the age of eight she began singing, especially in musicals . From the age of fourteen she was singing.During her first year rights at the University of Utrecht she did audition for Miss Saigon School of Joop van den Ende and was hired to play in the musical Miss Saigon . With her role of "Kim" she gained fame as well as her performance at the Eurovision Song Contest 2000 with the song she No Goodbyes and her act with by Jan Aarntzen thirteenth designed black and white dress podiumvullende. Before that, she had already won the national final with a big lead so they could represent. Netherlands in the European final No Goodbyes then became a top-ten hit. Furthermore, she did two seasons a gospel theater with Dewi & The Spirit Of Joy with five soloists and a 60-strong black gospel choir and took an active part in the show of the second season of this gospel show was called "The New (Gospel)." She also performed in 1999-2000, the role of Keela Bangor in RTL 4 drama series Westerly where she is also the title song "Let me be free to go" for interpreted. In 2001 Cartwrights responsible for the opening of the National Eurovision Song Contest in Ahoy . She played Maggs in the madcap musicalparodiehit "Rocky over the rainbow". She received this award an inch of musicalfan website. First Musicals in Ahoy by Joop van den Ende she was next to her role of Kim in Miss Saigon also play the role of Eponine in the Dutch original cast of Les Misérables. She was seen as Lisa, starring in the musical "Love me just a little bit more" in 2005. She also has the television channel NET 5 an episode of "I Love ..." program presented and continue programs Schooltv and World Vision presented. She was the Dutch voice in the animated films Mulan 1 and 2 and Tiana in the animated film The Princess and the Frog , all three of Walt Disney . In 2007 she participated in the television program "The Outs with Stars". The intention was to attack whenever possible. Pounds off She started the program with 76.5 kg and 11.8 kg lost, which she finished in sixth place. In 2009 and 2010 Cartwrights played in Hansel & Gretel, the Musical . They sang about the role of candy witch Caramella. In 2012 Cartwrights was featured in "Musical Classics in Ahoy '. Gospel Productions [ Edit ] Wheelwrights joined forces with those of Michelle David to benefit gospel concert "WAKE UP!'s GOD IT'S TIME!" to produce. Since April 2005 she has been working with David her black gospel group SALT specializing in contemporary black gospel. A large part of 2004 and in 2005 toured with several Dutch Cartwrights (gospel) choirs including the Inspirational Community Gospel Choir and the YMCA Gospel Choir . In April 2006 she was working on her first solo album, Full Circle , which would be released internationally and where they number True prescribed. Was (and is) she is busy writing. A theater Furthermore, she was present at the EO Youth Day 2006 in the Arnhem Gelredome , where she performed at the opening as later in the program of the Christian youth event. Outcry musical "Shhh ... it happens!" [ edit ] In the summer of 2007 Cartwrights stepped into the cast of a new musical: Shhh ... it happens! . This production, which began on August 5 in Panama Theater in Amsterdam, is a so-called''freak show'' and tells the story of a group of people adrift in an abandoned amusement park. However, wheelwrights' participation in this piece took a drastic turn. Record Ecovata her gospel CD''Full circle'' released, said he was shocked by a newspaper article [1] in De Telegraaf , which report was about the many curses and sexual acts in Shhh ... it happens! would be increased.Director Arjan Bijgaart of Ecovata explained that this was contrary to the propagation of the gospel and the company threatened to cancel. cooperation with Cartwrights Wheelwrights therefore decided, in his own words "after much prayer to leave the musical but keep playing until a replacement could be found. However, Van den Bijgaart found that she had immediately decided to stop and Full circle to get from the market. Also a gospel concert that it would take over Ecovata was on September 30, 2007, is canceled. It turned out that the coverage ''Shhh ... it happens!''was somewhat exaggerated and that example Cartwrights not swear during the show. Nevertheless Ecovata upheld the decision. Personal life [ edit ] Wheelwrights married on March 10, 2000 in Arnhem with her boyfriend Greg Kromosoeto. [2] They have two daughters. Category:1975 births